


A New Perspective

by Just_here_for_a_laugh



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang doesn't know things about the modern world, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Iroh, Bisexual Sokka, Coming Out, Friends as Family, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Lots of dialogue, Mentions of Homophobic Violence, Mentions of Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Canon, Post-War, Sokka/Zuko preslash, Some Fluff, Supportive Katara, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), Toph is not straight, accepting Iroh, gay Zuko, modern being the canon time period, supportive Suki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_here_for_a_laugh/pseuds/Just_here_for_a_laugh
Summary: When Aang makes an innocent suggestion which prompts Sokka and Zuko to jump into action and drag him out of public earshot, the Avatar learns some disturbing news about attitudes regarding being gay in the Water Tribes and Fire Nation, and the Gaang learns about the teachings of acceptance practiced by the Air Nomads. Feelings are shared, secrets come out, and so do a couple of everyone's favorite friends
Relationships: Iroh & The Gaang (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), the gaang - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	A New Perspective

It was a sunny afternoon as the Gaang walked back from the market to the Jasmine Dragon carrying the supplies Uncle Iroh had asked them to pick up for his latest test concoctions. He had been getting really into experimenting with different flavor combinations and garnishes, and as a result the shop now went through supplies rather quickly. Because of this the kids tended to find themselves at the market at least a few times whenever they came to the city to visit the shop, but it was well worth it as Iroh always let them taste his newest creations before anyone else. It was nice to have calm moments like this for just the six of them; with so much going on since the end of the war they tended to be rather scattered. But here and now they weren’t heroes, political leaders, prophesy fulfilments, body guards, or anything else; they were just friends walking down the street in the bustling city on their way to their family (in blood or in spirit) business. They were coming up on the shop as Toph finished telling them about a girl she had been talking to at one of the stands.

  
“But yeah, so it was just really fun talking with her I guess,” she shrugged, kicking a small pebble across the road. “And she works there at the stand so next time we’re there I think I’m gonna see if I can find her again.”

  
“That’s great Toph,” Katara said, “it’s good to have friends even outside the group.”

  
“You can never have too many friends,” Sokka added, nodding sagely (and far too dramatically) which made Katara, Zuko, and Suki giggle at him. Toph scratched the back of her neck awkwardly and her cheeks seemed to redden ever so slightly.

  
“Yeah, I guess,” she mumbled. Aang, as perceptive and enthusiastic as always, suddenly grinned.

  
“Unless you don’t want to be just her friend,” he beamed, “I’m sure she’d say yes if you asked her on a date! We could even help you figure out what to say!”

  
Within milliseconds both Zuko and Sokka were on him, hands over his mouth and looking around wildly as they practically body-slammed him through the doors of the Jasmine Dragon. The girls followed quickly as Zuko and Sokka shoved Aang further into the room. The shop was closed that day so no one else was inside as they finally let go of the squirming and completely bewildered Avatar. Sokka took ahold of Aang’s shoulder and Zuko started to draw the blinds.

  
“Aang, buddy, what were you thinking?” Sokka asked slightly out of breath as Zuko came back over. He had checked every lock and drawn every shade but the Firelord still looked incredibly nervous, eyes flitting around the room looking for something.

  
“What are you talking about?” Aang asked, mystified.

  
“Yeah,” Suki cut in, pushing Sokka’s hand off of Aang’s shoulder, “what’s going on?” Both Sokka and Zuko looked at them as though they had each grown two extra heads.

  
“What do you mean what’s going on?” Zuko asked incredulously. “What’s going on is that he can’t be saying things like that on the street! He’ll get them both arrested!”

  
“Arrested?” Katara cut in. “Don’t you think that’s a little strong? Glared at probably, but arrested? Surely not, especially not a Beifong and the Avatar.” Zuko shook his head.

  
“No, it won’t matter who they are. They’ll be arrested,” he said firmly. Then he added, quietly, “Their status and power won’t matter then.”

  
“Will someone please tell me what’s going on?” Aang pleaded, “All I said was that Toph could ask that girl out if she wanted to!” Sokka looked at him, eyes kind and almost weary, as Zuko looked towards the door again.

  
“But she can’t, Aang,” Sokka sighed. Suddenly, though she didn’t seem to agree, Suki looked as though she understood what Sokka was talking about. Aang however was still completely clueless. Katara walked a little closer to the young air bender and smiled tenderly.

  
“Aang,” she asked softly, “did the Air Nomads have any rules about dating people of the same gender?”

  
“No?” he responded, “The monks always said that love was a sacred bond, no matter what kind it was or who it was between.”

  
“We have a similar philosophy in the Kyoshi warriors. Kyoshi herself was in love with a female Fire Nation warrior named Ragni,” Suki explained.

  
“Really?” Toph asked, voice quiet.

  
“Fire Nation?” Zuko gasped. “No, no, that’s not possible, it can’t be,” he said, much more to himself than to the rest of the group.

  
“Why not?” Aang asked.

  
“It’s illegal,” Zuko responded almost robotically, still looking as though his head was spinning.

  
“Illegal?!” shouted both Aang and Katara.

  
“That’s horrible!” Aang exclaimed.

  
“Even at home it’s not illegal,” Katara said.

  
“No,” snorted Sokka, crossing his arms, “some of the tribesmen just give you a good talking to with their fists.”

  
“What?!” shouted Aang and Katara, once again in unison.

  
“Who?” Katara followed up.

  
“Dekka,” Sokka sighed. “I saw them. It was…” he opened and closed his mouth, unable to say what it was he was thinking. He shook his head and sighed heavily. “Look, Aang, you just...can’t say things like that.”

  
“It’s too dangerous,” Zuko nodded.

  
“So what?” Toph asked. Everyone turned to look at her. “We took on Sparky’s crazy bloodline and stopped the Hundred Years’ War! Who cares if it’s dangerous, everything we do is dangerous.”

  
“Yeah,” Aang agreed. “Love is the purest kind of energy in any of its forms, it’s unfair to say that one kind is wrong.”

  
“I’m with them,” Suki said.

  
“So am I,” came Katara’s response. Sokka and Zuko looked at them, and then at each other for just a second. No one spoke for a moment until quietly Katara asked, “Do you guys think loving someone of the same gender is wrong?” The response the two boys had to the question was visceral, but still neither spoke. Their expressions however betrayed their internal struggles. There were so many conflicting messages swirling through their minds that it felt as though they were being pulled under by their tides, drowning as the others waited for an answer they weren’t sure they could give. Finally, Sokka spoke.

  
“I don't think it should be wrong,” he began, a little slowly, “it doesn’t seem like it is, you know, and what Aang said sort of makes sense,” he looked around and worried his bottom lip before asking much quieter “but what if it is?”

  
“How could it be?” Suki countered. Sokka sighed.

  
“That’s easy for you to say Suki, you grew up with accepting people following the teachings of a gay woman. I grew up hearing that homosexuality was wrong my whole life, and seeing the consequences of going against that rule. It doesn’t seem right to punish people for something they have no control over, but it’s a lot of rhetoric to just drop instantly!” The weight of his fear hung heavy in his eyes and he begged the spirits that no one could see it.

  
“Kyoshi was bisexual,” Suki corrected, “but I understand what you’re saying. The teachings we are brought up with tend to stay with us. Let me ask you this instead, would you ever join in with those tribesmen who were beating up that man Dekka?”

  
“No!” Sokka nearly spat, “Never!”

  
“Would you help Dekka?” she asked next. Sokka looked down at his feet.

  
“I didn’t,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. “I was just a kid, and...and I was different back then. I should have done something, but...I didn’t.”

  
“Would you help him now?”

  
“Yes,” Sokka said, “yes, I would.” He sounded much more resolute the second time, as though he had just made a promise to himself. Suki smiled.

  
“Then that’s what matters right now.” She put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. He met her gaze and smiled softly. There was barely a moment’s quiet before they all heard clanging coming from the back of the shop and the Gaang turned to see Uncle Iroh coming into the room with his arms full of spice containers.

  
“Oh, hello!” he said with a smile. “Back from the market already? Good! Tell me, what are you all doing on this fine spring day?”

  
“We’re forming a coalition to fight homophobia,” Toph called, dropping into a horse stand and slamming a fist into her palm.

  
“Oh, I see,” said Iroh, setting the containers onto a table and turning to face the group. “Well, that is very noble of you, and very brave too. It is not an easy cause, but it is a most worthy one, and I am here to help you in whatever way that I can.” The old man smiled warmly and bowed, much to the delight of the room. There was a chorus of “awesome”s and “thank you Uncle Iroh”s (as they had all come to see him as their uncle), but there was one voice who’s silence was nearly deafening. At first no one wanted to look, anxious of what they might find, until they heard a soft sniff. Suddenly they all looked at him, turning to see a foreign expression on the young leader’s face that none of them could quite identify.

  
“Lord Zuko,” Iroh said stepping forward. “Are you alright?” Zuko swallowed.

  
“You are...okay with this?” he asked, voice wavering ever so slightly. Iroh once again smiled warmly. He put a hand on his nephew’s shoulder.

  
“Of course Lord Zuko. With so much hate in the world, all love is to be celebrated and cherished. It does not matter if that love is romantic or not, or between which genders it is shared.”

  
“So that kind of love is not a disgrace?” Zuko asked as tears began to roll down his cheek.

  
“All love blesses us, even the Fire Nation,” Iroh said with a knowing look in his eye.

  
“So I am not a disgrace?” Zuko’s voice broke as he let out a sob. He leaned into his uncle’s neck as Iroh pulled him into a hug, and the others watched with soft gasps and wide eyes.

  
“You, nephew, bless the Fire Nation more than anyone else.” Iroh held his nephew as he cried, gently rubbing his back and letting him know that everything was alright. That he was accepted. After a few moments the emotion got the better of the young avatar and Aang ran up to hug Zuko as well. Almost immediately the rest of them did the same, all comforting their friend and making sure that he knew how much he was loved.

  


  


Later that evening, Sokka found Zuko alone in his room. Tentatively, Sokka crept in, waiting for the boy to tell him to leave. Instead Zuko smiled slightly.

  
“Hey Sokka,” he said. Sokka noticed that the young Firelord looked exhausted.

  
“Hey,” he said, quietly closing the door. He motioned to the bed questioningly and Zuko nodded. Sitting down on the end, Sokka looked up towards the ceiling and blew a deep breath out from his mouth, partially a sigh and partially a noise simply to break the silence of the room. “So,” he started, “today was a lot huh?” Zuko huffed a laugh and shook his head.

  
“Yeah. Yeah, it uh, definitely was something that’s for sure.”

  
“Really cool of your uncle. To be so nice I mean.”

  
“Yeah,” Zuko said, a quiet sound somewhere between reverence and glee. “It really is. I…I knew he loved me, even when no one else did, but...I don’t know I was still scared I guess. That,” Zuko swallowed, “that that would be what pushed him over the edge.” Sokka nodded. He understood what Zuko meant.

  
“Yeah,” he breathed, “I get that. It’s- you know it’s scary. But hey,” he put his hand on Zuko’s leg to make sure he had his attention. “Your uncle is never going to stop loving you, okay? There is no edge. He loves you no matter what. I mean for crying out loud, he even loves the rest of us!” Sokka laughed softly and Zuko couldn’t help but smile back. Looking down, the firebender picked at his nails and nodded.

  
“Yeah, I guess you’ve got a point.” Sokka pulled his hand back and placed it in his lap, starting to fiddle with his own fingers much like the boy next to him.

  
“Which is good,” he said, voice becoming nervous, “because, uh, it means he’ll accept me too.” Zuko looked up at his friend and stilled.

  
“You mean…?” he breathed. Sokka nodded.

  
“Yeah. I, uh, I’m like Kyoshi. Bisexual, Suki called it. I like guys and girls.”

  
“Wow,” Zuko said, and it was all either of them could think to say for a moment. Finally Zuko smiled. “You know, I’ve never been friends with anyone like me before.”

  
“Me neither,” Sokka chuckled. “It’s kinda weird,” he added grinning. Zuko laughed, bright and loud and forceful enough to knock him over a little on the bed, which only made Sokka grin wider.

  
“Yeah,” Zuko laughed, rolling himself upright again, “it is. But also good.”

  
“Definitely,” Sokka agreed. “And it looks like maybe Toph might fit the bill too.”

  
“And maybe even Aang and Suki.”

  
“Poor Katara’s gonna start to feel left out,” Sokka joked, making both of them laugh this time. They sat there together, talking on Zuko’s bed well into the night, joking and laughing in a way that was honest and joyful and free, finally totally and completely free.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired largely by the infamous "Ambidextrous" post on Tumblr by Miamitu-illust (which I have tired many times to hyperlink but cannot so I'll put it below) to write something like this. It's a little heavier than my usual stuff but I really enjoyed writing it and I hope that you all like it too. I do not know Avatar: the Last Air Bender or anything associated with it. Happy reading!
> 
> https://miamitu-illust.tumblr.com/post/623654807357587456/hes-a-little-confused-but-hes-got-the-spirit?is_highlighted_post=1


End file.
